Ducati
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- Tyler always did love Pogue's bike for a reason.SLASH


_**Ducati**_

_**Summary:**__ Pogue's bike was as good a reason as any to get laid. __**SLASH**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing except the plot in this story. As far as I also know the guys being gay in this thing is only from my imagination._

_**Chapter 1**_

It was 7:15 PM on a Friday night and Tyler was getting ready to go out to Nicky's with the entire gang to party. Since nobody was having a party at the dells that night or over the weekend everyone decided they were going to party any ways, and in Reids case get either completely plastered or picking up some girls. That wasn't very unusual, what was unusual was that Kate wouldn't be coming. He smirked she wouldn't ever be coming with Pogue again, only he had that privilege now and forever more.

This was the first time everyone was going out together since Pogue and Kate broke up the week before. Of course the main reason they aren't together anymore is because Kate had found Pogue and him in bed together one night. She broke it off that night as soon as she realized they weren't just trying to mess with her head. When she demanded an explanation all that Pogue would say was that they had admitted their feelings after the Chase incident because of almost dying. Her braking it off didn't really affect Pogue though because he had planned on doing it the next day any ways because he loved Tyler instead of her.

Tyler was just putting on his cologne when he remembered Reid had said he was going to leave early so he could stake out a pool table. Tyler also vividly remembered that since Reid had his car taken away by his parents because of 'misbehavior', he was prone to stealing Tyler's car keys and driving off. Sighing he pulled out his brand new Verizon cell phone that Pogue had given him and pressed one on speed dial.

Pogue picked up on the first ring since his cell phone had caller ID and it said BABE in capital letters, "Hey Ty."

"Hey, do you think we can ride to Nicky's on your bike?" he asked. Pogue could pick up on the irritation in his voice and sought to calm him down.

"Yeah it's out front but why can't we take your hummer? I mean taking the bike will deprive me of my hands. I really wanted to play on the way over," he suggested. Tyler could practically see the smirk that was very likely on his face.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but Reid took my hummer and headed out early to stake a pool table for tonight."

"Okay well like I said my bike's out front and I'll be down in five minutes,"

"See you in five," Tyler said and flipped his phone closed. He quickly put his phone in his pocket and walked into the bathroom. Walking up to the sink he stared into the mirror. Pulling open a drawer, Tyler rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out two things. One, was hair gel, which he put in as soon as he set the two bottles down. The second bottle contained fruity flavored lube. He went back to rummaging in the drawer and finally pulled out some flavored and glow in the dark condoms. Both Pogue and him knew that they both didn't have any diseases and they couldn't get pregnant, but they took the protection any ways just incase. Smirking Tyler put them in his pocket and walked back out into the bedroom.

Tyler looked around and finally found and grabbed the keys to the room. He locked the door on the way out and made his way to the student parking lot. He started jogging as soon as he saw Pogue standing by his bike. After making sure there no witnesses he leaned up and kissed Pogue. Tyler was so absorbed in the kiss he didn't feel Pogue reach into his pocket and pull out the tiny bottle of lube.

Chuckling Pogue pulled away and looked down at the bottle "So you were hoping to get lucky."

"I knew I was," Tyler replied confidently.

"Oh yeah, how?" Pogue asked curiously.

"Well like you said you wouldn't be able to do anything on the bike and Reid has the car. We would be able to get there in time if we had a car to do it in, but you can't on a bike."

"You had this planned all along," Pogue laughed.

"Yep," Tyler said happily. He always did love Pogues bike for a reason.


End file.
